The present invention relates to automatic method and apparatus for pick-up sewing of curved edges of a fabric piece on clothing, and more particularly relates to computerized automation of a process for pick-up sewing of curved edges of a fabric piece such as an outer pocket to clothing such as a jacket.
Automation has increasingly been introduced into the field of sewing of clothing but pick-up sewing of outer pockets on jackets or the like is still performed by manual operation without allowing introduction of automation. This is due to the fact sewing of curved edges of fabric pieces such as outer pockets on jackets or the like necessitates very complicated movement of a sewing needle. Thus handling of the sewing needle requires highly skilled technique and causes significantly low process efficiency.